<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Something To Celebrate by RumbleFish14</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27817570">Something To Celebrate</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RumbleFish14/pseuds/RumbleFish14'>RumbleFish14</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Vikings [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Vikings (TV), Vikings (TV) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Friends to Lovers, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Phone Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, Vikings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:55:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,183</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27817570</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RumbleFish14/pseuds/RumbleFish14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Covid-19 ruined the Vikings filming schedule and the boys try and make the most out of it</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jordan Patrick Smith/Alex Hogh Andersen/Marco Also</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Vikings [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2081790</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Something To Celebrate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Something To Celebrate</p><p> </p><p>As soon as he'd gotten the call about the delayed filming for the second half of season six of Vikings, the entire day went to shit. Covid-19 had once again pushed their show back, for whoever knows how long, just like it did two months earlier when it was supposed to come out in the first week of December. Now they didn't know when it would start up again. </p><p>His entire house was set up for a celebration party for their close circle of friends that included both of his boyfriends, a few of their individual friends as well as any cast members that chose to show up. There was catered food and imported alcohol, decorations, pretty much whatever they needed to properly celebrate the good news. </p><p>Jordan just got off the phone with everyone, telling them the party was cancelled. Their coworkers knew of course and were just as bummed as he was, their friends were even worse off, looking for a good reason to get together and celebrate and it just wasn't happening. </p><p>The money spent on the party wasn't what he was worried about, that could easily be replaced. It was the build up and let down that brought his entire mood to shit. They, his Viking family, had been ready to get back to work, to see each other again, and now they couldn't because a handful of people tested positive two days before they were set to open. </p><p>To say Jordan was in a bad mood was an understatement. </p><p>As soon as he got home and heard what happened, he kicked the door closed, grabbed two bottles of the extremely expensive Moët Champagne from the case in the corner, grabbed his cigarettes and took a seat on the couch and drank. It went from a celebration to a pity party and he hated it. </p><p>By the time he was done with one bottle of champagne and half a pack of smokes, he was buzzed. Not so much relaxed, but numb enough so he wasn't cursing up a storm again. His mind was still running a mile a minute, his excitement from earlier that had been stashed away was currently back, only he had no reason to feel excitement of any kind...until the front door was being unlocked.</p><p>Marco and Alex stepped in one after another and one look at them let him know that they already heard the news. There were no smiles, no loud whoops of celebration, just the same solemn look he had and disappointment. They shut the door, locked it and looked at him. </p><p>They were dressed up, just like he was. Nothing too fancy, but nice, clean dark jeans, Alex had on a blue long sleeved shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, Marco's shirt was the same, only dark gray and the sleeves were worn properly. They showered and shaved and he could see that their hair was brushed back into buns at the napes of their necks. He knew they'd smell and feel just as good as they looked and it was all wasted. </p><p>"Hey, boys." Jordan said in greeting, a cigarette still bobbed from his lips. </p><p>They could tell in an instant that his mood was not to be taken lightly, it wasn't to be poked at or played with. He could see that's what they were thinking without a single word from them. They'd try and walk on eggshells around him, choose their words carefully, but in the end, he wasn't mad at them.</p><p>Jordan watched Alex link his hand with Marco, their fingers laced tightly before they squeezed, comforting each other. Then they shared a few words he didn't catch because it wasn't in english, it was in Danish. Over the years they'd been together, he'd gotten pretty well at learning a few words, but he couldn't keep track when they spoke so quickly.</p><p>Jordan snapped his fingers, stopping them. "English, boys."</p><p>This time, Marco spoke up. "I guess you heard.</p><p>Jordan gave a smile, one that was anything but kind. "Yeah, I heard. Which is why I'm currently drinking every bottle of champagne we had for the party." He motioned towards the room. </p><p>They walked closer, going slow like he'd lash out any moment and he hated that most of all. Yeah, he was upset about tonight, but that wasn't their fault anymore than it was his fault. He wasn't helping the situation with his shitty attitude either. </p><p>"Fuck," Jordan leaned forward and put his cigarette out in the ashtray, then leaned back. He spread his legs wide as he stretched, then linked his hands and let them rest on top of his head. "I'm sorry, this entire day has just sucked ass."</p><p>When they didn't say anything to him or each other, he met their eyes one at a time, seeing their sadness, their disappointment. They wanted to come to him, to get wrapped up in his arms and told everything would be fine, that he wasn't mad at them, and he wanted it just as much. </p><p>"Come here." Jordan held his hands out for them. The look on their faces was love and relief. They moved forward together, dropped each other's hand and each took one of his. "I'm sorry about today. I know you two were looking forward to this as much as I was."</p><p>With a gentle pull, Jordan helped them sit on his lap, one straddling each of his thighs. They balanced easily, putting one hand each on his thigh to steady themselves. </p><p>"Yeah, it sucks, but there isn't much we can do about it." Marco said, looking down at his fingers laced with Jordan's. </p><p>"No, there isn't." He agreed. "But there is no reason for me to pout about it, so I'm sorry. I was just looking forward to it."</p><p>Alex was busy nuzzling into his hand, rubbing his face against it. His eyes were closed and he seemed a million miles away in that moment. Jordan wished they could all be there with him, so content with a simple touch. </p><p>"What do we do now?" Marco asked. </p><p>Jordan looked at him. Unlike Alex, he still seemed a little down, just like he was. His smile was gone, and he didn't meet his eyes for very long. "Baby, what is it?" He asked, pulling Marco's eyes to him for a moment. </p><p>"Nothing. Just like you said, it was supposed to happen differently."</p><p>"Yeah, it was." Jordan hissed suddenly when Alex bit his thumb, then all four fingertips. "But we can't do anything, remember? We just need to get past it and hope it evens out."</p><p>Alex was up to something, Jordan could see it. He could feel it. He might have been bummed like they were, but he wasn't wallowing in it. Instead, he was focused on trying to eat his left hand. Biting his fingers before he sucked on them, licking across his palm, sucking a mark on his wrist. Whatever was happening, Jordan was good with it. His body was moving past disappointed and headed towards aroused. </p><p>"He doesn't seem to mind." Marco smiled a little as he looked at Alex, then Jordan. "Hmm?"</p><p>Jordan smiled back at him and Alex let the hand on his thigh move up just a little, spreading goosebumps. "No, he seems to have something else on his mind. Isn't that so?" He asked, gripping Alex's chin when he tried to move down his forearm. </p><p>Hazy blue eyes met his own, then he smiled. "I'd rather not spend the entire night being sad about something that is out of our control. I'd rather try to make each other feel better." </p><p>Jordan groaned and looked down. Alex's hand was on his cock, now semi hard from the excellent attention he paid to his left hand. It gave him too many ideas of what he could do to other parts of his body if he had the chance. </p><p>"Fuck," Jordan groaned again. "I like the sound of that." He turned to Marco, who was trying to watch Alex and his hand at the same time. "How about you, baby? Wanna play?"</p><p>Marco groaned, giving an involuntary shiver. But he nodded. </p><p>Jordan grinned. "Good, hop up." He took his hands back and slapped their thighs. "I hate when you two wear clothes."</p><p>They got up, exchanged knowing smiles, but didn't undress. Jordan leaned forward, his eyes narrowed. He watched them for a moment before he said it again, and within that moment, they were coming together for a kiss, a soft, slow kiss. He was instantly hard, fully hard and pressed against his jeans. </p><p>"That's exactly what I need to see." Jordan tilted his head. </p><p>They turned towards each other. Alex pushed his hands up Marco's shirt, earning a gasp in return while Marco's hands dropped all the way down and within a few seconds their jeans were unbuttoned. He yanked the zippers apart, then pulled at Alex's jeans before his own until they slid down. </p><p>Watching them wasn't like having sex with them. During sex, he took most of the control, being in charge of both their wants and needs, he was too busy to notice the small things he picked up when it was just them. Now he had the opportunity to watch it all and couldn't get enough. </p><p>"Now your shirts." </p><p>Their kiss was put on hold as they leaned away from each other and pulled them off at the same time. Within seconds, they were kissing again, deeply this time. Their heads turned, he could see teeth as they took turns biting each other's lips, then wet, eager tongues trying to fight to see whose would win. </p><p>Jordan groaned. He pulled his hoodie over his head, then his shirt and leaned back. "Fuck, I love watching you two."</p><p>Alex turned to face him and Marco started lathering his neck with attention. "Is that what you want this time?"</p><p>Jordan nodded. "Get naked, then come sit how you were before. I wanna see my boys play."</p><p>As Marco moved down, kissing Alex from his neck down to his hips, Alex pulled the elastic band holding Marco's hair back until it fell in soft waves to his shoulders. Alex raked his fingers through it until it was tangle free, then wound it around his fist and pulled.</p><p>Jordan had one hand slipped into his jeans a moment later. He popped the button, pushed his hand down and gripped himself. His hips jerked, his groan getting lost in his throat. His biggest weakness was their hair, it had been since the moment he first met them. No matter what, he had to touch it or smell it, if not, it would drive him a little crazy. </p><p>"Don't." Jordan warned as Marco was about to pull down Alex's briefs so he could get to his cock. "Not yet."</p><p>Marco looked up, softly panting. "Please, sir, let me."</p><p>That almost had him changing his mind, almost. It was something that would normally work in an instant, which is why Marco said it. To get his way. The little brat. </p><p>"Get him naked, nothing else." Jordan said, his voice deep and demanding. He could see goosebumps spread up Alex's arms. "Come on, don't make me wait."</p><p>"Daddy, please." Alex whined, pulling Marco by his hair until his face pressed against the side of his cock. "His mouth is just….fuck."</p><p>A flash of pleasure zipped down his spine at that. He groaned through it, watching as Marco nuzzled Alex again. "His mouth is fucking perfect, I know, sweetheart, but no, not yet."</p><p>Macro groaned against him, whining as he pushed down Alex's briefs, then his own and pulled back, standing up. He kissed him again, pushing his tongue in for just a moment. "Now what?"</p><p>Before they could look over, Jordan had his jeans off and tossed to the side. "Get down on your knees and crawl to me."</p><p>The second they looked at him and instantly dropped to their knees, so perfect, so willingly, Jordan had to force himself not to come. He pushed a hand against his briefs until he winced and that feeling creeped away for a moment. It would be so easy to jerk himself off as he watched them, so easy to let go and come until he couldn't see straight. But he wanted their pleasure far more than he did his own.</p><p>"Come on, babies, come to me." Jordan spread his legs once more, then sat back to watch each and every muscle in their bodies move, like cats. Slinky and cunning and fucking perfect. "Nice and slow for me."</p><p>When they were close enough, they both took a leg and started at his ankle and kissed all the way up. As soon as they started on the inside of his thighs, he squirmed, quickly pushing both hands in their hair, held it and pulled until they went higher. They were so eager, biting and sucking and licking up to where his briefs hugged his thighs, stopping them. </p><p>"You boys gonna make me feel good, hmm?" He asked them, pulling on their hair again. </p><p>"Please daddy," Alex whined. He twisted his hips, pushing against the leg in between both of his. "Let us make it better."</p><p>Jordan turned to Marco, smiling. "Baby?"</p><p>"We want to, sir." Marco stroked his leg with both hands, making sure to use his nails on the way down to his ankle. </p><p>"Oh, I know you do. I can see it." Jordan closed his eyes, temporarily overwhelmed by the need in their voices, in their bodies. "Get up here."</p><p>They moved so quickly, like they shared the same mind, the same thoughts. They each took one leg again, sitting on his thigh naked. Their hands steadying themselves on his thighs, so very close to his cock. He sat forward and instantly, they put an arm each around his shoulders, bringing them all close together. </p><p>"Look at my boys, hmm." Jordan praised and watched their eyes flutter. "It has been a fuck of a day and what a better way to make it better than you two on my lap."</p><p>"Tell us what to do." Marco begged right into his ear. His hips began to rock, pushing back on his thigh until his hole clenched in want. "Please, tell us."</p><p>Alex did the same, but kissed over his neck and rocked forward until his cock brushed hard abs. "Please, daddy." </p><p>His arms wound around them, rubbing up and down soft skin. First their spines, then their sides, then down to their bare asses while their lips were on him. He tilted his head to both sides, giving them each enough time and room before switching back again. He helped Marco rock back and helped Alex grind forward. </p><p>"This is what I want, just this." Jordan kissed each of their soft shoulders, smelling them. "I want you two to do whatever you need to do to get off, but don't move from this spot. Touch yourself, touch each other, fuck, touch me, but don't move." </p><p>Alex was the first to kiss him. Taking his mouth with enough force to push him back. He went with it, wrapping his arms around Alex's back, pulling him down with him. As they kissed, as Alex flexed his hips, rubbing his cock against his stomach, Marco began to move again, grinding on his thigh, using both hands for leverage. </p><p>"Fuck." Marco groaned, expecting a harsh slap to his ass, but didn't receive one. </p><p>Jordan ended the kiss with a growl and Alex moved into his neck, whining as he kept moving. "I want you both to come all over me, while I watch both of you. Fuck, it's gonna be so fucking sexy."</p><p>"I want to ride you." Marco whined, pushing one hand across his briefs to cup him. "I know Alex does too."</p><p>"Daddy…" Alex gasped, moving faster. "Fuck me, please fuck me."</p><p>Jordan hissed, pushing up into Marco's hand. "Not this time, boys. I need it like this. I need to see you, to feel you, to be used...please do it for me."</p><p>Alex sat up and pulled Marco into a deep, consuming kiss. His hand moved across, gripping him tightly as he gripped himself. Jordan growled, moving his hands up and down their thighs, then slapped their asses, getting them to move faster. </p><p>It wasn't long before Marco wet two of his fingers and pushed them between Alex's cheeks as he leaned forward again. Their kiss was interrupted by a deep, needy moan when his fingers pushed into him. Jordan groaned, helping Alex lean forward and peeled one side of his ass apart. </p><p>"That's it, baby, nice and deep." Jordan praised him, watching his face twist up in pleasure. "Just like I do it." </p><p>Alex was rambling in Danish, speaking far too quickly for him to catch up or even recognize any of the words. But he had some idea. He was pushing back against Marco's fingers, then forward into his own hand and trying his best to kiss along his chest but he couldn't keep up. </p><p>"What about you, sir?" Marco asked, pushing his hand against him again until he growled. </p><p>"I know my boys will take care of me, won't you?" Jordan asked, simply to see Marco blush for a moment before he nodded. Alex moaned his reply against his nipple before he bit it. "Fuck, I'm gonna come just from watching you two."</p><p>Alex sat up, lifting a little so Marco could go deeper. He bit back a weak moan, then pulled at the briefs. "Can I have a taste, please?"</p><p>"Fuck, yes you can." Jordan took one hand back and pulled his cock through the hole in his briefs. "Bend, but don't move. If you do, I'm going to spank you."</p><p>"I promise." Alex said then bent down all the way until he took him deep inside his mouth. </p><p>"Sir." Marco whined, watching Alex but left without his touch while he was busy with his mouth. "Touch me."</p><p>"Anything you need, baby." Jordan helped Alex bob up and down his cock with a tight grip in his hair, but pulled Marco closer with his other hand until they were kissing. "Work yourself on me."</p><p>Marco scooted up until his thigh pushed against Alex's face, then he moved in slow, tight circles. "I wish you were in me, filling me up. I want to make you feel good, sir. I want to hear how good you feel when you're in me."</p><p>Alex whined, bobbing his head faster, one hand on his cock, moving it just as fast. </p><p>"Sir is gonna fuck that perfect ass later, I promise." Jordan gripped Marco's cock, working him in hard, fast strokes until he whined. "I need my perfect boys on me. I need to feel you move, I just need it. I feel so good, baby, so fucking good with you on me."</p><p>That's when Alex pulled up, his mouth slick and pink. Jordan instantly took it in a deep kiss, then felt Marco take his place. He hummed against him, making him groan into Alex's mouth.</p><p>"Daddy," Alex whined as soon as the kiss was over. He put one hand on the back of Marco's head and forced him up and down. "Talk to me, please. I'm so close."</p><p>Alex was squirming against him, jerking his cock fast because he was on the brink and needed a little push. "Oh, my pretty boy, you sucked daddy's cock so well, just how I like it. So good I wanted to come down your throat until you choke on it."</p><p>Macro groaned, gagging for a moment before he got that perfect rhythm back. One that had Jordan inching his hands back to Alex's hole. He pushed two fingers in deep, inhaling that sharp, surprised gasp. He was close, so fucking close because they both knew exactly what he needed. </p><p>"Such a tight little hole you have, sweetheart." Jordan growled and watched him all but collapse as he tried to keep it going. Draped around his arms digging his nails into his shoulder. "My little praise slut, aren't you?"</p><p>"God," Alex shuddered. "Daddy…"</p><p>Just as Alex was about to come, which would push him and Marco over the edge at the same time, his phone rang. He untangled his hand from Marco's hair, grabbed for his phone next to him and answered without pulling his fingers from Alex's hole. </p><p>"This had better be good." He kept his voice low, trying not to growl. </p><p>It was Alexander. The last to their foursome at work. Their friend. </p><p>"Christ, buddy, this is not a good time." He warned and turned the phone away from his mouth as Marco cupped his balls. </p><p>"Well, that is no way to speak to your brother now, is it? I thought you'd be happy to hear from me." Alexander joked. </p><p>"Daddy." Alex whispered, trying his hardest to keep his voice down.</p><p>Jordan looked at him, seeing him only seconds away from coming, he was trembling. "Hold on, sweetheart. Don't come yet."</p><p>"This shit sucks, right? I swear it would happen this time." Alexander carried on, not knowing what was happening</p><p>"Yeah, it fucking blows." Jordan repeated, then pulled the phone away again as that tingle in the pit of his stomach got worse. Only he couldn't keep his voice down. "Fuck, faster, baby."</p><p>Alexander groaned, copying his sound. "I knew you were doing this, Jordan. I fucking knew it."</p><p>"God, yes." He whined, nearly climbing up the couch as Marco sucked faster. "You know this always happens, man. That's why you called me."</p><p>"Daddy, I can't." </p><p>"Yes, you can." Jordan pushed his fingers in deeper, watching blue eyes drift out of focus before he hid in his neck.</p><p>"I tried not to, man. I really did, but fuck, I'm so worked up."</p><p>"You'd better hurry, we're almost done." Jordan put him on speakerphone, then set it aside so he could grip Marco's hair once again. "Fuck."</p><p>"I'm already there." Alexander promised, growling. "I started long before I called." </p><p>"I can't…." Alex whined, tipping his head back as he came all over their chests. "Daddy. Fuck, I'm sorry."</p><p>Jordan groaned, pushing his fingers in harder to reach his sweet spot, making it go on longer. "That's it, give it all to me, sweet boy."</p><p>Marco whined, letting him know he was just as close.</p><p>"God, I can't wait to watch." Alexander cursed and Jordan could hear the slick sound of his hand moving. "Come on, I'm almost there." </p><p>Seconds later, Marco screamed around his cock, coming against his thigh. Jordan pulled his hair, helping him pull back until he was just sucking the head of his cock and that's all he needed. "Fuck, baby, don't move. I'm gonna fill that pretty mouth up."</p><p>"Jordan!!"</p><p>"Come for me, Alex." Jordan moaned out just before he came. His eyes closed, his grip tightened and he came all inside his mouth. Marco swallowed and swallowed, flicking his tongue across the head. "Fuuuuckkkk."</p><p>"Fuck, oh, fuck!!" Alexander panted again and again and Jordan could hear him come, that wet, sticky slide of his hand. </p><p>"Goddamn." He fell against the couch as Marco sat up. He couldn't resist rubbing his swollen lips, swiping the come from the corners of his mouth. "That's just what I fucking needed."</p><p>His entire upper body was covered in come from both his boys. Alex was resting against his left side, kissing across his chest, while Marco sat straight up with his head tilted back, like he just needed a moment and Jordan couldn't blame him, he needed more than a moment.</p><p>"Thank you, daddy." Alex slid off his leg and flopped onto the couch, moving under his heavy arm, he gave a breathless sigh. "I needed it too."</p><p>"Oh, me too." Marco said, licking his lips. He didn't slide off, but straddled both legs, wrapped both arms around him and kissed him. "Thank you, sir."</p><p>"Shit, I needed that too." Alexander commented a moment later as he chuckled and they all laughed. "You three always make my night."</p><p>"Don't get used to it, love ya, buddy." Jordan teased, then ended the call before he wrapped both arms around them. "You two…" he groaned and laughed at the same time. They smiled at him. "My boys make me so fucking happy."</p><p>For a moment, they sat there, basking in the glow. Jordan shared kisses with both of them, getting them worked up all over again so that when they kissed each other, Alex pulled Marco off his lap and down between his own legs. </p><p>"Fuck." Jordan groaned and moved over to make room. As he watched Marco grind down against him, Alex hooking his feet behind Marco's legs, he picked up his phone, turned the camera on and filmed it. "That's it babies, make daddy a little movie."</p><p>Even as it all happened before his eyes, Jordan still couldn't believe how lucky he was to have them both.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>